


Holiday Vore

by VulnerableShrink (Gem11kyo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied digestion, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, Unaware, Vore, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem11kyo/pseuds/VulnerableShrink
Summary: OC (Jason) finds himself in a sticky situation and unable to escape the holiday cookie he finds himself on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Vore

It was Jason’s own fault that he was caught in this situation, he knew. But Christmas time was his favorite time of year and tinies, like himself, only ever got the crumbs. Not that he was complaining. Crumbs were a blessing and he could always count on himself and his family being well fed during this season. Cakes and breads and delicious drippings from the holiday table were always plentiful and, more importantly, flavorful. But Jason always had a sweet tooth. One that could only ever be satisfied by the sickeningly sweet taste of jam. The fruit and sugar and all around stickiness were just the perfect marriage, but one that he almost never got to take part in. It was always sealed in a heavy jar and, when it was in use, any spillages that occurred were immediately cleaned up since it was so sticky.

But, at Christmas time, the Family made jam filled everythings of all kinds. Strawberry, raspberry, and apricot jam filled meats, breads, and cookies were always in abundance, and, more often than usual, left out on the counter for enough time for him to grab. Tonight, his target was the plate of cookies sitting out on the table in the family room by the fireplace. Jason was confused by its placement. Food was always kept in the kitchen which was always more difficult to reach with its sharp, smooth, wooden edges. But here in the family room, Jason easily could climb the upholstery of the chair to the covering on the end table where his prize waited.

Plan executed flawlessly, he was confronted with a feast large enough for multiples of the giants who owned the house he inhabited. The platter was piled high with sweets. Candies, and peppermint sticks, and mountains of cookies, among those were his favorite jam filled. He climbed up the stack of cookies, uncaring of the dirt his feet dragged across the food. He was more focussed on getting himself to his prize. When he reached the raspberry filled, he was licking his lips and drooling, slightly, from the corner of his mouth. Jason hopped onto the cookie, dropping to his knees and leaning towards the filling, pulling the gloopy filling out of the center and stuffing it in his mouth, not worrying one bit about the mess he was causing on and around him. He finished one cookie and greedily climbed towards the next, not yet satisfied. 

The strawberry filling of this cookie was more tart than the raspberry. He slightly pursed his lips, adjusting to the less sweet flavor while diving his hands down for more. Mid dive, the table shook causing the cookies to shift and Jason to lose his balance, tumbling forward into the cookie’s center. Stunned, he blinked a few times, clearing his head and trying to reorient himself in his new position. He saw the ceiling above him, but that kept shaking as the cookies shifted even more on the table with rhythmic pulses. A face moves into his field of vision and. Jason realizes that those pulses were just the footsteps of the giant above him. The giant who was staring down at the plate of food in front of him and who could put Jason’s own family in danger if he were spotted.

Jason stayed as still as possible. Any movement could attract the giant’s attention and if there was one thing that Jason was serious about, it was keeping his family safe by keeping their existence secret. The giant’s hand reached down towards him, his heart racing as he squeezed his eyes shut, resigning himself to his fate. He felt the ground move again, like the shifting of tectonic plates and an awful scraping noise just to his left. He cracked open his eyes just in time to see the cookie next to him soaring through the air, the powder sugar on it falling down over him like flurries of snow. 

And then suddenly it was gone. Replacing it was the sound of harsh chewing and the circular movement of lips. Jason could only stare in horror, a squeak leaving him, knowing that that could have been him, was almost him if the giant wanted a taste of strawberry instead. He began to sweat, panicking when faced with his only mortality and puny existence, at least when compared to the giant in front of him. He struggled to pull himself up, but the jam that was delightfully sticky on his hands now stuck his entire body to the base of the cookie. He didn’t have enough leverage to pull himself up, try as he might. He was well and truly stuck.

The hand reaches down again. This time plucking him from his spot in the cookie pile. The g-force of rapidly moving upwards decimated any progress he had made of getting unstuck, plastering him back on his back to watch as the cavern that he would call his final resting place grew larger. His ascent slowed, but he was surprised when his final destination was not the mouth. He ended right below the nose, staring up into the depths of a nostril and cringing. A gust of air blew over him and created an intense vacuum, slightly lifting him off the jam, only being connected by a few sticky tendrils before it stopped and gravity slammed him back into down, the wind getting knocked out of him.

Jason coughed and gasped trying to regain his breath and hoping that the giant would hear his coughs, even if that meant the exposure of his kind. Instead of salvation, though, all Jason heard was a deafening “Mmmm, Strawberry.” He didn’t even have time to process the emotions that went along with his pleas for survival being unheard due to his insignificant size because his ears were ringing and his lungs were burning. But his eyes were still working properly.

The giant’s tongue came out of his mouth and licked, spreading a thin coat of saliva over his lips. Jason cringed as a small string of drool landed on his chest and slid down onto the jam surrounding him. The tongue then snaked back out from between the lips gliding straight for Jason. It ground him into the strawberry, the jam itself being pulled like taffy up from the surface and snapping back down, further encasing Jason’s body. The powder sugar that had fallen over him from the previous snack was now a sugary paste, further solidifying him to the cookie. But to the tongue, he tasted sweet and delicious, gently tickling its taste buds which made them sing with a pleasurable taste.

The tongue obviously liked what it had found, as it was now back for more, smushing his chest up to his face. The bumps that were collecting his taste moved rapidly with miniscule movements, subjecting him to a full body massage filled with slime. The tongue retreated again, this time smacking the inside of the mouth, spreading the flavor to savor it. The squelches and snaps sent chills through Jason’s spine. Such an unassuming muscle was so filled with power, it was a miracle that it hadn’t killed him yet.

He was then lifted slightly and the cavern in front of him opened. Humid air washed over him as the mouth widened even more, the giant breathing out over his form. Jason could smell the slight residual scent of meals past and acid. It burned his nose and filled him with renewed energy to escape by any means necessary. Jason started screaming and squirming once again while the giant merely brought his tongue out to place the cookie on it, allowing it to glide unimpeded into the maw, strands of saliva connecting the tongue to the roof of the mouth.

Jason passed through the pearly gate into the dark moist hell that awaited him. The teeth were smooth statues that towered above him, making the mouth look more like ancient ruins than attached to a living being. As soon as he passed the teeth, his world darkened, the light from outside of the lips not reaching far enough into the cave and they were rapidly closing, further darkening Jason’s surroundings until he could only see the spots swirling in his vision, trying to comprehend the pure blackness surrounding him. 

For a brief moment, everything was still. It was the calm before the storm though as the base beneath Jason began to moisten and crumble slightly. Not enough for him to fight free, but enough for him to notice and regain some movement in his arms. Then, the tongue beneath Jason bucked, slamming him and his ride into the roof of the mouth. The softened cookie disintegrated under the force and the saliva slowly worked to break it down further. The paste that was left behind smears Jason to the roof, sticking him there briefly before he falls back down by the force of gravity slamming him back down. 

The tongue moves again and separates him from the rest of the cookie, which slides in between the giant’s molars. The lips open slightly, just enough so a stream of light enters, temporarily blinding him before lighting up his surroundings. He couldn’t even fathom how he thought the light didn’t reach the mouth’s depths before as he watches as teeth come together, crushing his cookie companion to bits. The light dimming and brightening with each chew as the lips naturally come together and apart. 

The tongue lifts him to the roof of the giant’s mouth once more, gently rubbing over him, massaging more saliva into his skin. Jason was exhausted, the fight draining out of him as quickly as the adrenaline. He goes limp into the full body massage and feels himself slide down backwards. His legs are covered in broken down cookie as he watches the last of the light disappear and a vacuum coming from behind him.

Finished January, 3 2021. (posted)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here is another one. I am working on a Peter/Tony tf work that was requested on my last work. It is coming, I just don't write super often. Hope you like this! I may come back to edit, we'll see. I just wanted this out there.


End file.
